Ronald Weasley
" Always the tone of surprise." -- Ron Weasley, to Hermione Biography From the HP-lexicon.... Ron Weasley is Harry Potter’s best friend and the youngest son of Molly and Arthur Weasley. The story of Ron’s life is one of being overshadowed by his family and friends, yet it is Ron’s heart and humor that have solidified his friendships and given those around him the support they needed to carry through (BLC). Tall and gangly with bright red hair and freckles (PS6), Ron has a way of keeping things lighthearted that makes him well-liked, despite occasional bouts of stress (GF19). He also played an instrumental role in Voldemort’s defeat (DH36), and though history may not remember him for it as it will Harry, Ron learned as he grew that this did not make him any less important (DH19). Ron met Harry on the Hogwarts Express in 1991, and they quickly became friends. A funny sort of jealousy existed between them, with Harry in awe of Ron’s family and knowledge of the wizarding world and Ron of Harry’s money and fame (PS6, PS12). However, despite feeling angry with Harry at times, such as when he thought Harry had deliberately entered the Triwizard Tournament (GF18) or misled him in the hunt for Horcruxes (DH15), Ron deeply cared about his best friend and overwhelmingly supported him – putting his life on the line several times (PS16, CS17) and supporting Harry in the face of doubters (OP11, OP14). Harry knew this when he quickly forgave Ron each time he returned (GF20, DH19). Ron also had another relationship which faced some growing pains over the years – his friendship with Hermione Granger. Though attracted to each other for years, the two showed this mainly by bickering (DH11); Ron certainly didn’t step up when he had the chance and ask Hermione to the Yule Ball, for example, though he spent the whole evening envious of her date, Viktor Krum (GF23). In his sixth year, Ron came to the cold realization that Hermione had likely snogged Krum and retaliated by getting involved with Lavender Brown (HBP14). The superficial relationship soon fell apart (HBP24), and though Ron continued to fear that Hermione wouldn’t think him good enough for her (DH19), they finally came around to each other just before the Battle of Hogwarts (DH31). Drawing of Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley.Ron did manage to capture some glory while at Hogwarts, as Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. An avid Chudley Cannons fan his whole life (CS3), Ron tried out for the Gryffindor team and made it in 1995 (OP13) – only to find himself a nervous wreck during matches (OP19). When he finally found his focus, though, Ron ended up being a team hero and leading them to two Quidditch cups (OP20, HBP24), fulfilling a lifelong dream (PS12). Above all, through his childhood, Ron played an instrumental part in Harry’s epic encounters with Voldemort. Among other things he sacrificed himself so that Harry could reach the Philosopher’s Stone (PS16), journeyed with Harry into the Chamber of Secrets (CS16), helped form Dumbledore's Army, fought and was severely injured in the Department of Mysteries (OP36), defended against the Death Eaters that broke into Hogwarts (HBP29), saved Harry from drowning and destroyed a Horcrux (DH19), figured out how to break into the Chamber of Secrets again, to destroy another Horcrux (DH31), and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, breaking one of Voldemort’s Silencing Charms and defeating Fenrir Greyback (DH36). Though he later jokes of being “extremely famous” (DH/e), it would not be undeserved. Following Voldemort’s defeat, Harry, Neville and Ron were recruited by Minister Shacklebolt to be Aurors, and seek out the remaining Death Eaters (Today1, PC/JKR1). Ron also helped George run the hugely successful Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes shop (BLC). Sometime between 1998 and 2005, Ron married Hermione, with whom he had two children, Rose and Hugo (DH/e). And in the end, he got the fame he had desired ever since the Mirror of Erised showed him as Head Boy – and got his picture on a Chocolate Frog card (BLC). Personality Text. Played By This character is currently AVAILABLE. Category:Characters Category:Resident of Wizarding England Category:Member of the Weasley Family Category:Available Characters Category:Pureblood Category:Male Category:Canon